The Legend Of Spyro:Brothers In Arms
by Solo Wing Pixy 1
Summary: What happens when a WW2 soldier ends up spyro's world? lets find out
1. Beginning of the end

AN: hello all who bother to read this story The Legend of Spyro :Brothers in Arms.

This is one of my first stories so constructive critism is welcome enjoy

P.S Credit to Native Avenger for the use of Dylan Bedage From the Lighting seris it is a good read lastly I own nothing except David Blackwell.

1948 September 2nd 0800 hours

Hello my name is David Blackwell and this is my story.

I was eighteen when I joined the 101st airborne division in 1944 august 1st with my

good friend Dylan Bedage he became a code talker while I was sent to the front to be part of operation Market Garden on September 17th . On September 20th I found a purple crystal and was brought to a strange land with giant mushrooms I met a purple dragon named Spyro who I helped defeat the dark master and his general named Cynder we went on to be put on a pirate ship, defeat Gaul, be encased in a crystal, Ignitus sacrifice himself, and fight the dark master and I have just seen all this in a fraction of a second.

So it really is like they say your life really does flash before your eyes before you die.

I watched as a Walther P38 barrel was raised to my head.

"Any Last words American"? Adalrik spat


	2. Operation Market Garden

AN: Hello again people this is gw1000 saying I own nothing except David Blackwell credit for Dylan Bedage once again goes to Native Avenger

August 1st 1944 0900 hours

I Remember the day I joined the army On August 1st 1944 It was Summer in

Alabama and the day I turned 18 I went to my local recruiting Station I enlisted with the army and was sent to boot camp to train there I met Dylan Bedage.

We were running 10 miles and I heard Francis Morgan Whisper to one of his friends "Watch what I'm gunna do to that Indian guy right there". I knew it was trouble because Francis was a known member of the KKK and me and some other guy were the only Indians I knew it would be me or him I watched Francis stick his leg out and trip the other guy." Well what do we have here" said the drill sergeant." A sorry ass worm who can't stand on his own two feet well we'll have to fix that DROP DOWN AND START PUSHIN"! The drill sergeant yelled." How many sir the guy said" TILL I SAY STOP" I felt bad for the guy so acted like I fell too "YOU GET OVER HERE AND DO IT WITH HIM" I got in a pushup position and started.

After about 500 pushups apiece we were told to finish our miles.

As we were running the other guy said "you know you didn't have to do that".

" Do what "?I asked. "Pretend to fall". He said "well we have to stick together we are the only Indians here." What's your name by the way?" "Dylan bedage" " What about your's?" He asked. I smiled and said " David Blackwell."

September 17th 1944 operation Market Garden.

I stood in the door of the C-47 Sky train as nervous as I could possibly be.

"GO" the sarge yelled I jumped without hesitation.

As I landed on the ground there was no gun fire or explosions as I had expected but there was only the noise of gliders landing and paratroopers hitting the ground.

"Ok". The sarge said whose name was Mac. "Were here we need to go north to meet some who has some information on important kraut positions lets move out".

I unslung My BAR(Browning Automatic Rifle) from my shoulder and chambered a round. Everything was quiet on the way except for the sound of far off gun fire

we saw a man dressed as a civilian "I'm here for the cigars". Said Mac. " D you have a lighter said the man"? "Ok what info do you have"? As the man pulled out a slip of paper an explosion engulfed us I saw an 88 throw out an empty shell and bright purple light engulfed me.


	3. Strange new land

AN: Hello again and welcome to Legend Of Spyro : Brothers In Arms I own nothing except David Blackwell please read and review

September 20th 1944 0900 hours

I woke up in a swamp in the middle of nowhere there were huge mushrooms and some trees. The first thing I did was check my equipment I had my BAR(a BAR is 30-06 caliber btw) with about 250 rounds for it, a COLT M1911 45 with 50 rounds, a M3 trench knife, and some MRE (meals ready to eat) and a back pack. Since I have no idea where I am I decided to look for civilization I gathered my equipment and headed to the north.

As I Walked through the swamp it was eerily quiet the only I could hear was the sound of my own feet as I walked I Knew something was up because if there is no wildlife chirping there's a predator somewhere it could be me or something else it was more than likely me so lowered my guard a little but not completely. I walked on for about 30 minutes and the whole time I had a eerie feeling like I was being watched from inside the dark dank swamp. All of a sudden six ape like creatures burst out from hiding from the mushrooms I had these creatures on all sides of me who were armed with swords." DROP YOUR WEAPON"! One of the apes boomed I did as instructed as one of them approached me I pulled my knife stabbed him I clearly heard the sickening ripping noise the blade made as buried it self in the apes gut. I pulled my knife out of the ape and threw him at another one the confusion gave me time to get my BAR and get behind a mushroom I popped up and shot one of them in the head and went back into cover they had no idea what had just happened so I took advantage of the situation and popped up let a five round burst I hit one in the chest 3 times and the other twice in the head 3 down 3 to go the rest tore out running in fear I got in a prone position and set my bipod on the on ground I took careful aim and 3 rounds at each of them I noticed the one I stabbed was still alive so I pulled my colt and shot him in the head the way I saw it I did him a favor. You know they say when you first kill somebody you feel extreme guilt but I didn't I'm not sure why maybe because it was they weren't human either way killing didn't bother me. Night started to fall so I decided to make a camp I ate an MRE and started a fire.

DREAM SEQUNCE

I awoke and looked around there racks of books everywhere I was in a library of some sort I assumed. "Hello young one". "who's there'? I asked as I looked around for the source of the voice. "Do not be afraid young one". "who are you"? I asked. "I am the chronicler I keep records of all the lives of dragons in the Dragon Realms". "Dragon Realms, dragons WHAT IS THIS"?! I demanded. "In due time I will tell you but for now all I can say is this you will help the purple dragon save the dragon realms from destruction I brought you here with a crystal I also brought some equipment from your world that you can use that has been scattered across the land unfortunately the crystal that I brought them here with brought more then just that". He said. "WAIT WHATS GOING ON"?!"

END DREAM SEQUENCE

I awoke in a sweat I sat up and put my hand to my head absorbing what I saw.

Dozens of questions ran through my skull. Who is the purple dragon, what destruction was he talking about, why does he need me, why did this happen to me. I decided to worry later and sleep for now

September 18th 1944 0500 hours

I awoke and thought about what had happened last night and decided to play along I put out my fire and gathered my equipment and started walking to the North. As I was walking I noticed a box I opened it found some mk 2 grenades I took 5 and put them in my backpack I also took to smoke grenades and one red smoke grenade.

SOME WHERE IN AVALAR VALLEY

"Where are we"? A man with German accent said

"I don't know why are you asking me"?

As the men started to fight a loud voice silenced them

"SILENCE STOP SQABBLEING LIKE PATHATIC CHILDREN!

" Yes Herr general" "Lieutenant Hanz". "Yes general". "Is the entire platoon here"?  
"Yes general all 32". "Excellent we shall make camp here and come up with a plan of action".

BACK WITH DAVID

I was making my way through the swamp when I heard "SPARX LOOK OUT NOOOOOOO "! I raced in that direction to a purple dragon fighting some of those apes I took careful aim and shot one and quickly hid. "What Was that"?! one ape asked "I don't know lets get out of here"! "Sparx what do you think that loud noise was"?

"I don't know but did you see that you breathed fire"! "Yeah I did." "I wonder why"?

I don't know lets get back to mom and dad Spyro". "Alright". I watched them walk away when I remembered I would work with a purple dragon so I followed from a distance.

They didn't say anything as they walked then they reached what looked a house with big Dragonflies outside. "Mom dad Spyro breathed fire flames from his mouth".

"What" They asked at the same time. "I was captured by some apes and Spyro nearly burnt me to a crisp". "I was only trying to help". Said Spyro. Their parents stared at them with disbelieving looks" They don't believe us Spyro tell em"

"It's true I just got real mad opened my mouth and whoosh flame city".

"It's not that spyro it's just your mother and I knew this day would come."

"What day"?Spyro asked. "The day we would have to tell you the truth". the male dragonfly said. "What". Spyro said your not our son we adopted you we found your floating down a river, you see your a Dragon creatures from another land". "You mean I'm not your real son"? Spyro asked sadly. "You are real son you just come from somewhere else a land far away where wars rage on and innocents seem to always pay the price". The female Dragon fly said. "Well I've got to find it". "If that's what you want to do son". Both Dragonflies said. "So that's it huh? Leaving Sparx at the old homestead?

Not a care in the world, don't look back". Said Sparx.

"This is your home Sparx mine is out there waiting for me to find it besides I'm not leaving you behind I'm leaving you where you belong". Said Spyro

"Well I thought I belonged with you coz I'm always with but I guess I was wrong huh"?

"But you know what I'm wrong on a lot of thing your right I'm wrong". Said Sparx

"Don't worry Spyro you now how hot headed he can be you'll see him when you get back".

"Now, now son keep your head up nose clean and use your breath wisely all gifts come with a price. Said his father.

"Don't listen to your father's preaching just be yourself it's all any of us can do".

Said his mother.

I got ready to follow him again wondering where all this would lead.

AN:what do you think i think it is pretty good also david is cherrokee indian so his skin fairly dark he has blue eyes black hair no facial hair and he has a medium size build


	4. Fighting a big dragon and meeting Spyro

AN: Hello once again readers and welcome to The Legend Of Spyro: Brothers In Arms.

I own nothing except David Blackwell.P.S. please review I only have 2 reviews and I want to know you people think it doesn't take very long to do so.

September 18th 1944 1000 hours

As I followed Spyro through the swamp my thoughts kept wondering to why I was here.

What purpose do I serve here if Spyro needs help saving his world why can't he get another dragon why does he need me? "Damn it's hot" I muttered to my self it's very humid in this swamp that plus the warm temperature it must be 95 degrees out here other than it's rather pleasant. My mind wandered back to what the chronicler said about "the crystal brought more than just that".

What did he mean by that I hope he didn't mean Nazis I fought with those apes sure but the thought of actually fighting trained soldiers frighten me. As I walked on I saw some apes ambush Spyro I got my BAR bipod mounted on a rock. As I was about to squeeze the trigger a slightly evil but female voice spoke from behind me

"You know if you were following me I would have discovered you way earlier". It spoke

"Who are you" I demanded

"Really? You've never heard of ME"? It spoke. I simply stared back but on the inside I was shakin like a leaf I think it might have been because I could hear the clip rattling inside the gun.

"Awww is the wittle baby scared of the big black dragon? Your pathetic you can't even act like man during your death. As for who I am I'm your executioner but you can call me Cynder. She said as she circled me.

"You know if you surrender now I might just give you the privilege of being my personal plaything". That was it I held down the trigger and heard a noise every soldier dreads. "CLICK".

"No? Well that's to bad" she said as she charged. I was literary frozen fear but at the last second I dodged. I got behind popped in a fresh magazine and chambered a round as I popped up to shoot a giant tail hit me in the head I tried to get up but giant paws held me down.

"Now I'm going to kill you but first" she said as she breathed some kind of black breath on me. I saw US paratrooper whose hands were tied behind his back and Japanese officer with a katana at his neck he raised the sword the sliced through the soldiers I saw the dog tags written on them was "PVT David Blackwell. I realized it was me. As I was frozen with fear Cynder Asked "Any last words"? I was to scared to say anything as my heart pounded in my chest thinking I'm going to die when I thought of something

"Yeah I do". I said. "Chew on this"! I said as I managed to get an arm free and shove a smoke grenade in her mouth. As she was distracted I grabbed my BAR and ran a good

200 yards away down the trail. I sat under a mushroom thinking about what just happened as the reality of how close I came to death set in I fainted.

DREAM SEQUENCE

I awoke in the library again and realized where I was.

"The dragon you just met was Cynder the leader of the ape army". The chronicler said.

"Why did you bring me here"? I asked.

"In due time for now continue on your path of following Spyro".

"No I want answers NOW"!

"Goodbye young one". He said as I was brought back to reality.

END DREAM SEQUNCE

2 HOURS EARLIER IN THE VALLEY OF AVALAR

The Germans had set up in a relatively open field surrounded by forest.

"Herr general something is approaching from the north"

"What is it"?

"We don't know sir they look like Affe.

"Scheie".

"lassen mich schauen". "Bekommen in abwehr positionieren".

"Ja herr general".

The general walked out to meet who seemed to be leader of the apes.

"Are you the leader of the creatures in gray"? The ape leader said.

"Yes I am general Adalrick a leader of the Nazi party".

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now". The ape leader said.

"Because we can give you weapons of unimaginable power". Adalrick said with a evil grin.

"Go on". The ape said while raising an eye brow clearly interested.

"What is going on here" a female voice said as a huge black dragon landed in front of Adalrick.

"Why haven't you disposed of the pest Gaul"? Cynder asked in irritated voice.

"General Cynder this man was about to make a proposition about weapons of great power". Gaul said.

"Well I'm listening" Cynder said impatiently ".

"Well it would just be easier to show you. Do you have any prisoners you don't need"?

"Yes we do. I'll go get him" Cynder said. After about five minutes she returned with a young ice dragon no older than 16.

"Alright what do you me to do with him" Cynder asked.

"Let him go". Adalrick said.

"What why"? Cynder asked clearly irritated.

"Just do it"Adalrick said. Cynder reluctantly let the dragon go who immediately started flying away. After he flew about one-hundred yards.

"Shoot him". Adalrick ordered. A soldier immediately aimed and fired hitting the helpless dragon in the back of the head".

"Those are some powerful weapons indeed. But lets get to the point. What do you want". Cynder asked.

"We were brought here from another world how I do not know but we want to get back to our world. So if you help us get back we will let you and your troops use our weapons". Adalrick said.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill you and just take them"? Cynder asked

"Because we can easily use them against you". Adalrick said with a smirk

"Ok you have a deal. But you must help me free my master from the portal of convexity by capturing the guardian of fire Ignitus and harvesting his power and destroying the purple dragon. Cynder said.

"But of course we have just the things to do that with". Adalrick with an evil grin while looking over his shoulder at 4 panzers and an 88mm cannon.

BACK WITH DAVID

I heard a voice as I started to wake up.

"Are you ok"? A purple dragon asked with a golden dragon fly by his side.

AN: Well what do you think it's good right Adalrick is dressed in a Nazi general uniform with an officer hat he carries a 9mm Luger with at all times he has blond hair blue eyes a scar running down all the way down from his left eye (which he wears an eye patch on) to the bottom of his cheek. Also the black breath cynder used was fear breath

Affe= ape

Scheie = shit

lassen= let

mich = me

schauen= look

bekommen= get

abwher=defensive

positionieren=position


	5. Meeting Spyro and Makeing a Realization

AN: hello all and welcome to The Legend Of Spyro: Brothers In Arms I own nothing except David

September 18th 1944 1200 hours

"Are you ok"? A purple dragon asked with a golden dragon fly by his side.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you"? I asked.

"I'm Spyro and this is"...

"Sparx".Finished the self centered dragonfly.

"Well Spyro and Sparx I'm private David Blackwell of the 101st airborne division".

"What's that" questioned Spyro

"It's a division of the army. You see I'm from a far off land where I was fighting a war I was knocked out by an artillery shell i saw a bright purple light purple light I woke up somewhere else one day ago and I decided to take a nap here". I said not wanting to seem like a coward and tell what really happened

"Well I'm looking for my homeland maybe you should come with us. you might could find a way to get back". Spyro said

"Alright lets get going" I said as I got up.

As we walked there was a moment of awkward silence and my mind wandered to whether I should tell him about why I was I was brought here I mean he just found out he was adopted and from a far away land that's a lot for a kid to digest so I don't think I need to tell him right now he's supposed to save his world just right now. We had walked almost 5 hours and it was getting dark" As we approached a large clearing I said

"It's almost dark we should make camp here". I said

"Allright I'm pretty tired my self" Spyro said

"Allright I'm gonna go get some firewood I'll be back" As walked in to the swamp to get firewood I couldn't help but think about that big black dragon I fought earlier she looked evil and sounded evil but something seemed innocent about her I don't know why but it did I found a few small sticks and brought them back. I set them in front of us.

"Anybody got something to start a fire with"? Spyro answered my question with a blast of fire breath. "Wow never seen that before" I said astounded

"Yeah I just figured out I could do it". "Hey David what's you're world like"? Spyro asked.

"Well there are huge cities dotted all across the land and each city is part of a state and the states are part of a country which are located in one of seven continents. I'm from the continent of North America and the country of the United States Of America and the state of Alabama. Were currently at war with Germany, and Japan or the axis

"Wow all that sounds amazing but what about the war your country is in"? I shuddered at the mention of the war all the lives lost for no reason.

"Ok I'll tell you but, I must warn it's not the happiest subject. I said. Spyro nodded urging me to continue.

"Well in the 1930s Germany was under rule by a man of the name Adolf Hitler he rose to power with lies and deceit then in 1939 he invaded neighboring countries and took them over so the allies declared war on Germany. Well my country the U.S.A . stayed out of the war until December 7th 1941 the U.S. was attacked by Japan in a devasting surprise attack at Pearl Harbor over 3000 Americans died". Spyro gasped at this. And we lost many of our ships including the U.S.S. Arizona, the pride of our fleet. Then America started fighting over the Pacific with the Japanese were winning right now but it might not last and were beating Germans back right now. Then on August 1st 1944 I joined the army I was assigned to 101st airborne division after training. On September 17th 1944 I was sent to Holland to be a part of Operation Market Garden then the rest I've already told you.

"Why would some take what isn't there's" questioned Spyro.

"Hitler believes that the Aryan is a super race meant to dominate the world and all other races are inferior and must be destroyed there's one group of people he hates the most there called Jews, He will take Jews and force into death camps and kill them even if there women and children and they will burn the bodies and act as if nothing happened" I spoke sadly.

"That's horrible" Spyro said with a sad look on his face I simply nodded.

"Well that's interesting and all but I'm going to sleep" Said Sparx as if he did not here what I just said.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired to goodnight" Spyro said.

"Night I said.

I couldn't sleep so I got up and went for a walk I couldn't help but think about the war what was happening were we winning or losing when I get home will I be in Nazi occupied America my thoughts were interrupted by the snap of a twig.

"Who's there" I ask starting to get nervous. My question was answered as a bullet hit a tree to my left I immediately dived for cover behind a rock I peeked over and saw two figures in the darkness I couldn't see so I aimed for movement and fired a three round burst at one of the figures and was rewarded with cry of pain.

"AHHHHHH" I smirked to myself as popped back into cover. I put a fresh mag in my gun and as I popped up to fire something grabbed the barrel of my gun and tried to take it then the figure grabbed the stock to as we fought over the gun I saw and opportunity to end the struggle I let the figure push into a tree and I kneed him in-between the legs as the figure fell to his knees I slammed the butt of the gun into his forehead and was rewarded with a sickening crack. As I thought about what just happened I made a realization those figures were apes and those were armed with Kar98ks I gulped as I thought about it.

The Nazis were here to

AN: well what do you think as always please review


End file.
